Session 13 Perspectives
(662) Lian: You've had a good couple of months to build up your Kingdom, of course so has the Mask, he's finsihed off those poor little horse nomads who were deprived of their solar champion, and you've successfully claimed most of the blank areas on the map around you (573) Test: I thought it was border. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: There we go. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: I'm not test. (662) Lian: boarder? (664) Ceylin: As far as I can tell from the Wyld book, it's Middle. I'll go with that. It's more fun. (662) Lian: why do you ask? (664) Ceylin: Something from another game that just popped up and I was curious about it. Carry on. (662) Lian: And Niets been building trains reworking and and.. and well Sabine's been growing her little race (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has been Lightninging! (664) Ceylin: Ceylin's been doing mooore training of the troops. And probably trying to enlist more. (662) Lian: And Sabine's really special sharks are finished! (665) Sabine: Woo! (573) Lightning Without Thunder: SHAAAARKS (665) Sabine: Dragon-Blooded Sharks. (665) Sabine: With wings (662) Lian: not alot of them mind you because sharks that big don't reproduce like normal fish (668) Niet: Niet's been using PIM to make a lot of 'cute' crafters and suitable bureaucrats and officials for the city if she's had time. ** (665) Sabine shall encourage them to breed with each other some more.... and with Ceylin. ** ** (668) Niet finds that prospect terrifying. ** (665) Sabine: Well, she's probably the only one who can really soak the damage caused by Terrestrial Shark Wang. ** (573) Lightning Without Thunder would kill the sharks the moment they got anywhere near Ceylin. ** (662) Lian: You've had months, asside from building up the country you haven't had much to do. (668) Niet: Oh, and if there's time Niet would get a second factory cathedral up and running. (662) Lian: what really keeps you from cranking out the tech is paying off those third circle demons, so its really just infrastructure and reproduction of what you have had time for (662) Lian: So that's what yo uhave going into the Infernal thing (662) Lian: Which is where we start. You are in the area for infernals waiting for things to happen.. a small girl with many Yuki/Rei qualities steps up, "We will speak with you" (668) Niet: Niet carefully surveys her clothing. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "What do you want?" (668) Niet: Niet deeply inclines her head in a sign of respect tinged with a bit of fear. (662) SWLIHN: "Discussion" (665) Sabine: Sabine bows her head a little bit in respect. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Go discuss with someone else!" (664) Ceylin: (( "This is why free will was a bad idea!" )) (662) Adorjan: There is a cold stillness, it feels like there should be laughter there.. it feels like there is laughter there.. but its silence, a woman with sharpened white jade teeth smirks (668) Niet: Niet silently vows to hang pictures of unicorns all around Lightning's manse. (665) Sabine: Sabine just smirks a bit beneath. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: All three of Lightning's eyes go wide, and she suddenly closes her mouth very tight and bows to the newly-appeared woman. (664) Ceylin: "Eh?" Ceylin looks down at Lightning, a bit disappointed at seeing her stop begging to get her ass kicked. (662) Cytherea: Finally a woman garbed in blue holding a child close to her appears, "You don't think you have much to discuss?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is practically groveling at Adorjan's feet. (665) Sabine: Sabine bows her head deeply in respect to the new woman, though all of them do get some respect from the Glass Spider. "My ladies." (668) Niet: "You're looking especially cute today your bossiness." Niet notes hopefully toward SWLIHN. (662) SWLIHN: "Lack of information weakens unity" she says looking to Lightning (690) Corvus (enter): 21:54 (662) Adorjan: ~Fear is a most painful attachment...~ (664) Ceylin: "Yeah, we got it, catching up to do. Where to?" (664) Ceylin: (( "See, guys, most people would have sent us a memo instead of ambushing us in a group. This is why you lost the war. Take notes." )) (668) Niet: Niet is intimidated enough to even not try to get SWLIHN to wear that one uniform she has in the back of her closet in her manse. "Yes, what exactly should be discussed? And did you like that charm I made for you miss?" (662) Adorjan: ((*Points out they lost because Malfeas doesn't have an war charms*) (664) Ceylin: (( Dammit. )) (665) Sabine: ((*smirks*)) (662) Cytherea: ((*points out they lost because they have the Ebon Dragon on their side who's very nature forces him to be a fifth column*) (662) Cytherea: "This isn't a bad visit.. per se.... just a discussion" (662) Adorjan: They find themselves in a wide open field~You fear him because he can change...~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's face turns from its usual scrunched pissed-off-ness to a rather peaceful state. She sits cross-legged in the grass. ...suddenly, Ceylin looks almost exactly as she did before Exaltation, Niet becomes a perfectly normal girl in a Catholic schoolgirl outfit, and Sabine turns into something like a Frankenstein-style mad scientist. She herself looks much the same, except minus the extra mutated parts, and plus tanned skin and chin-length hair. (664) Ceylin: "Me, I'm not afraid of any--" Ceylin cuts off as the changes hit. "... the fuck?" (665) Sabine: Sabine just blinks a few times and looks down at herself. "..." (668) Niet: "OAww, how cute." Niet notes as she tries to puzzle out what the hell just happened. (662) SWLIHN: Mirrors float infront of each so they can get a look (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I fear him because he could kill us all, Lady." (662) Adorjan: ~so could she~*she points to swlihn*~yet you didn't fear her~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "He has a..." She makes some vague gestures, indicating a spherical object. (664) Ceylin: "Who the hell are we afraid of now?" Ceylin straightens out her hair in the mirror, though her confidence looks a bit shaken now that she doesn't look like she can throw boulders. (668) Niet: Niet does a pirroutte so she can see herself more clearly. She doesn't seem to have any objections to her new form. (662) Cytherea: "A bauble.. a lesser creation" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...a what?" (662) SWLIHN: "a Lesser Creation of Lesser Minds. " (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't care what it's called, it can ruin everything." (668) Niet: "Ma Ha Suchi?" (664) Ceylin: "Yeah, I'm a bit lost here." (662) Cytherea: "Remember that place you were before, roughly retangular in shape with an element at each edge?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, we're talking about the Sidereal!" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares at Cytherea. (664) Ceylin: "... huh?" (662) Adorjan: ~you aren't afraid of her either~ (662) Cytherea: "The sphere the Fallen Star has, is like that.. but smaller lesser " (668) Niet: "Oh, he's terrifying." (668) Niet: "And more explosive?" (664) Ceylin: "Okay, why are we afraid of spheres in rectangles?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Lady, I don't fear them because they're only ants compared to your might. You I am terrified of." (662) Adorjan: ~fear is an attachment, Break it~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am not even close to your perfection, Lady... I am not so strong as to break all attachments." (662) Cytherea: "Creation in a rectangle it used to be a square but someone thought to cut things off.." (662) SWLIHN: *Innocent look* (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*meaningful look at SWLiHN*)) (662) Cytherea: "So what your acossiate is saying she's afraid of is of the same quality of existance as Creation, but not as well done or stable.. the difference between a knife and a Daiklaive" (668) Niet: Niet blinks. Odd, she'd have thought SWLIHN would keep the same dimensions while doing something like that. (662) SWLIHN: ("a square is too perfect a shape. I spite them with a rectangle!") (708) Kel (enter): 22:30 (708) Kel: (( Internet died for a second. )) ** (668) Niet found the F11 macro key ** ** (668) Niet found the F12 macro key ** (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((BUTTONS)) ** (668) Niet mistype! ** (662) Adorjan: ~that's why we are discussing..... you have changed them see how little change hurts?~ (708) Ceylin: "... so somebody else has their own personal cut-rate Creation?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...everything changes, Lady, but they are..." Lightning runs her hands down her face. "...he changes things because he thinks it's fun." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "The Emissary, Ceylin." (668) Niet: "But it is fun!" (708) Ceylin: "Okay, so, what about it?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's bad." (662) SWLIHN: "This is Lightning's Vision" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what?" (662) SWLIHN: "Your shapes. This place" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: She just grunts. (662) Adorjan: ~Tell us of Ma Hu SUchi~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...he's a lunatic who wants all of us to be his harem, Lady. He forced Sabine into giving me a face." (662) Adorjan: ~he has attachments~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (662) Adorjan: she smiles~Break them~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...how, Lady?" (662) SWLIHN: The area changes to a more traditional girls room, lots of plushies, lots of pink the occasional mechanical part and such (662) Adorjan: ~teach him love is pain~ (708) Ceylin: "Been itching to hand him his ass..." Ceylin considers this. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gets quiet again, thinking. (662) Adorjan: ~if he desires you. Teach him what that really means..~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ...and casts a brief look at Ceylin. (668) Niet: Sabine should find that shes a rather odd, albeit decidedly cute member of her servant race if her servant race had giant stork beaks, large bird wings and legs that ended in ineffectual bird-feet rather useless for balancing. (665) Sabine: Sabine blinks a few times (668) Niet: Niet herself is suddenly far smaller, perhaps the size of an especially small kitten. She also seems to spew glitter. The changes are complete with magic wand, princess dress, tiara and pixie wings. (668) Niet: Ceylin is, ironically, the smallest of members aside from Niet with an exaggeratedly feminine figure and next to no muscle mass. Shes wearing an overly large crown that threatens to fall over her head. (662) Adorjan: ~and if you desire something.. show what that means..~ (668) Niet: Lightnings changes seem to be the most in depth. Her skin is a light, almost rubbery pinkish shade. Out of her forehead protrudes a large unicorn horn and her feet end in hooves. Around her neck is a collar that reads Property of Ma-Ha Suchi. She has four arms again, but the lower two seem almost fitted to work as hooves. Lastly, a horses tail peaks out from under her pants. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm going to fucking kill you, Niet." (708) Ceylin: Ceylin looks down at herself and groans. "And I'll hold you down while she does so..." (668) Niet: "But your sooo much cuter this way!" The voice is as tiny as Niet's frame would suggest. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning falls forward onto the other set of hooves, flexing her top arms. "Property of my ass." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...desire is pain, Lady, but how do I show him that without degrading myself?" (664) Kel (exit): 22:59 (668) Niet: "It'd get us a lot of cute and shiny political capital! I'm sure he wouldn't mind being the one in the collar!" (662) Cytherea: she looks over Sabine (662) Adorjan: ~degrade? Force yoru terms~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I tried that. He didn't listen!" (662) Adorjan: ~Force it~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sighs. (662) Adorjan: ~shatter him, rend him..~ (668) Niet: "I can lend you a whip." (665) Sabine: Sabine quirks an eyebrow at Cytherea. (662) SWLIHN: "Greater sublty" (662) Cytherea: "what do you think?" (665) Sabine: Sabien shrugs her shoulders a little bit. (662) Cytherea: "she thinks you are like me" (665) Sabine: "A bird?" (662) Cytherea: "no" (662) SWLIHN: "Explain yourself"she says looking to the Pixish one (668) Niet: "It's cute." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning clip-clops over to stand next to Ceylin. (662) SWLIHN: She looks disappointed... well in theory (668) Niet: Niet fights the urge to glomp the emo moe as she continues. "It's a stork, because you like making babies a lot! Just like storks do." (665) Sabine: Sabine just shakes her head a bit. (662) SWLIHN: "The others. Yourself" (668) Niet: "A horse for speed, a horn for violence, teh collar because it would be so much more effective if she'd just go summon a stork with him already and pink cause it's cute." (668) Niet: "CeyCey gets that because she's so caught up in being the best, the strongest, the ruler" Niet tenses up to take a hit, "deal with the fact that sometime the card that's needed isn't the ruler or the monarch." (708) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of grunts. The hit is obviously coming when she gets her strength back. (662) SWLIHN: The area fades, to well an opera house.. well if the made Rock Opera houses, elaborate.. ornate.. Baroque and Metal as hell. All are on a stage. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not going to summon anything with that misshapen, bastardly - " She falls over as the scene changes agan. (708) Ceylin: ... and everybody except Ceylin is about a foot tall. Niet, perhaps a few inches shorter than the others. (668) Niet: "My point exactly." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you're dead, Ceylin." (708) Ceylin: "Come one, not even if I do this?" She pushes Tinyniet over with her foot. (662) SWLIHN: (..normal look but taller or what Niet did?) (708) Ceylin: (( What? )) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stifles a snicker. "...I'm still short, you egotistical... Malfean." (662) SWLIHN: (are the a foot tall but normal shape or what they just were but a foot tall?) (708) Ceylin: (( Oh, normal. )) (668) Niet: Niet flails as she falls over. "Brute strength doesn't win every argument." (708) Ceylin: "Then you're not using enough." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hustles away from the giant Ceylin-feet. (668) Niet: "How can you hold a rose if all your hands do is crush things?" (668) Niet: Niet takes several steps back as she says this. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Her hands can do a lot more than crush things, I can tell you that." (665) Sabine: Sabine smirks a bit at that. "Really now? The two of you an item now?" (708) Ceylin: "Only crush the stuff that's not worth saving... Of course, that's a pretty long list." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "An item? Go fuck yourself!" (665) Sabine: Sabine just smiles. (662) SWLIHN: she picks up Niet (668) Niet: Niet does her best imitation of a plushie. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "If we were an item, don't you think I'd be a little taller? Stupid... hrrgh." (662) Cytherea: "if it were reciprocated" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you!" (708) Ceylin: "Get Sabine to give you a piggyback ride." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning pauses for a minute, then flies up to eye-level with Ceylin and kicks her in the nose. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I forgot I can fly." (708) Ceylin: "Yeah, see." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "See what?" (708) Ceylin: "... nothing. So anyway. The Emissary has a big bomb and Ma-Ha just plain needs to die. What are we doing?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Killing them both?" She lands on giant Ceylin's shoulder. (668) Niet: "Cutting deals with both so we only have one enemy at a time." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...but if we kill them, we have no enemies at a time." (668) Niet: "..." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can't argue with that logic, can you! Ha." (668) Niet: "It wasn't logic." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes it was." (662) Cytherea: (Lightning is building a social attack that does lethal damage) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Also, you're stupid." (668) Niet: Niet turns to the patron that's currently holding her. "Even if the round are made itno rims, and the straight into spokes, people like Sparky don't have any use, right?" (662) Cytherea: The area fades to a feild of flowers, Lighthing finds herself a a black haired catgirl who rouglhly looks like herself.. but a little mroe stacked. Sabine finds herself generally her normal shape, Niet finds herself a stereotypical little pink catgirl, and Cyelin finds herself her normal height, but pale skinned with large draconic wings with clawed hands and feet (662) SWLIHN: she pats neko niet, "she is not chaos" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fuck, fuck, fucking fuckity fucker." (708) Ceylin: Ceylin inspects a clawed hand. "... huh." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...but those are some neat wings, Ceylin." She turns a bit to check them out. (668) Niet: "Well, she is remarkably consistent nya." (662) Adorjan: she scratches Lightning's ear. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning purrrrrrs. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...rrrr~thank you, Lady... rrrrrrr..." (708) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of staaaares like Lightning had just announced that she was the Dowager. (662) Cytherea: "what do you think of Sabine's humanity?" (708) Ceylin: "... cats?" (662) Cytherea: she looks to Sabine, "would you like to explain?" (665) Sabine: Sabien shrugs a bit. "Not really, no." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning nuzzles Adorjan's hand. (662) SWLIHN: "Well what are your plans for the next year" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Pillage the women, burn the loot, and rape the houses." (668) Niet: "The board is almost set. It's time to take a key piece." (662) SWLIHN: "which is?"*scratches under Niet's chin (668) Niet: "Thorns." (662) SWLIHN: "You believe you are ready to fight him and his pawns?" (668) Niet: "We have an adequate army. (662) SWLIHN: "To fight 12 Exalts" (668) Niet: "They aren't all exalts and we'll have 6." (668) Niet: "Or should we go more south?" (662) Cytherea: "If you go south he will take Lookshy" (668) Niet: "As I thought, it's the time to move." (662) SWLIHN: "IS this concensus?"] (708) Ceylin: "What about his big undead thing?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's what I'm worried about, and nobody else is paying that any mind." (662) SWLIHN: "It lives. Its Time is not over" (662) Adorjan: ~Its Death is written in Malfeas' word~ (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning elbows Ceylin in the head. (662) Cytherea: "By the laws of its existence you all have the potential to end it. OF course you also have the potential to break such laws.."*SWLIHN scowls* (708) Ceylin: "So you're saying we can kill that thing?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think the Lady said you can kill it." (662) Cytherea: "its my project. Any primordial has the capaicty to end its existance. " (708) Ceylin: "So is there some secret, or do I just hit it until it stops hitting back?" (662) Cytherea: "Both are applicable" (708) Ceylin: "... so what's the secret?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gets bored, and starts playing with Ceylin's wings. (662) Cytherea: "State it is the will of your Patron..that it dies this day then hit it alot" (708) Ceylin: "Huh. Not too bad." (662) Cytherea: "Its really a matter of how much hitting you want to do" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin wants lots of hitting." (662) Cytherea: "Proper support wouldn't hurt either" (708) Ceylin: "What are we counting as support?" (662) Cytherea: "Machines, Souls.." (662) Cytherea: "Or you could get another one.. that's always fun" (662) Cytherea: "Stupid Autochton getting up set when we have them fight" (708) Ceylin: "... where would I get one?" (708) Ceylin: (( Remote control behemoth = best idea )) (662) Cytherea: "The wyld or other hidden places.. things that got lost" (708) Ceylin: "Hmmm. Could be useful for other fights, too." (662) Cytherea: "Even thousands of years later they haven't cleaned up everything hidden in the world" (668) Niet: "Are they controllable?" (662) Cytherea: "clearly they must be. If they weren't could the Mask do what he did?" (662) SWLIHN: "IS this concensus?" (708) Ceylin: "Looks like as close as we're going to get." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine, whatever." (668) Niet: "Controllable by us?" (662) SWLIHN: "It should be within your capabilities to understand how to" (662) Adorjan: The group is back to where they started and back in their normal bodies, there young pale skinned girl standing with Lightning (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks a little dizzy, and her face is flushed. "...wuh..." (662) Lian: The area is sans Yozi Jouten other than the one they normally stand on (708) Ceylin: "Well, that was fucked up." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that... oooh~... that was not fucked up..." She adjusts her rumpled clothes. (662) Lian: The little girl stays quiet looking over the others (708) Ceylin: "So now that we all wanna kill each other, what now?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...why is there a kid here?" (668) Niet: "I don't want to kill anyone. That would be innefficient. And she's very cute!" (668) Niet: "So the reasoning doesn't matter." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning kneels down and peers at the little girl. (662) Lian: The little girl peers back at Lightning (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...who are you?" (662) Lian: SHe writes a symbol on the air in Old realm.. too bad Lightning is iliterate (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." She looks back at the others for assistance. (708) Ceylin: But Ceylin isn't! (662) Lian: "You haven't named Me, yet. Mom" (708) Ceylin: ... and Ceylin instantly starts laughing so hard that she almost falls over. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what." (708) Ceylin: "Been visiting the Neomah, have you?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I never did any such thing!" (708) Ceylin: "Uh huh." (662) Lian: the girl shakes her head and writes something else (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who's your father, ...uh, little girl?" (662) Lian: New symbol is "Adorjan is my other mother" (668) Niet: "She was shaped." ** (668) Niet resists the urge to glomp, for the moment. ** (708) Ceylin: "... huh?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...oh. Right." Lightning's face splits in a grin. "How are you so old, then?" (668) Niet: "Adorjan made her out of nothing." (708) Ceylin: "... no, I mean, 'huh? how the fuck did Lightning have Adorjan babies without realizing it?'" (668) Niet: "Adorjan just made her that way." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "We just... you kow, when the rest of you got teleported here. She and I fucked." (668) Niet: "It isn't that hard to do." (668) Niet: "Or not..." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...not sure how two women make a kid, though. She is a Yozi." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning picks the girl up with her lower set of arms, stroking her chin with one of her free hands. "...your name is Silent Footsteps." (708) Ceylin: (( I just realized that air writing Old Realm would be hard. )) (708) Ceylin: (( If she has a sister, will she be Dark Smoke Puncher? )) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SHUT UP)) (662) Lian: (Dark smoke puncher?) (708) Ceylin: (( It was what this teenage guy in Dr. McNinja used as his ninja name to try being all badass. )) (662) Lian: She nods (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin." (708) Ceylin: "Huh?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Next time you train the army, make room for her." She gestures to the girl. (708) Ceylin: "Can she fight?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're going to teach her how." (668) Niet: "She'll probably destroy the mortal troops. She's far too cute to lose." (708) Ceylin: "Then I'm not training her with the army." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glaaaares. (708) Ceylin: "Kinda makes it a bit hard to train a few thousand guys at once if I have to focus on one person." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then I'll find someome else." (708) Ceylin: "Didn't say I won't train her. Just not with the army." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...mmm. That's okay, then. I'll have to find somewhere in Denandsor for her to stay..." (708) Ceylin: "... do you even know which end of the kid you put food in?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not going to be raising her." (708) Ceylin: "Then who?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know. Someone else." (668) Niet: "I could do it!" (668) Niet: Niet jumps up and down, waves exuhberantly and mutters something about a dress. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "You'll put her in idiotic clothes and rot her brain, Niet!" (708) Ceylin: "... yeah, I see you talking to her unsupervised, Niet, you end up through a wall. No offense." (662) Lian: she looks hungry, she walks over to a demon that seems trapped under a piece of ubiquitous rubble that you get in Malfeas.. and starts bashing its skull in with a rock (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that's my girl!" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks absolutely gleeful. (668) Niet: "She probably doesn't need much training." (708) Ceylin: Ceylin studies her rock-bashing technique. "No, no, you're doing it all wrong. Use the pointier end and put your back into it." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grins at Ceylin. (708) Ceylin: "... do you have any idea if she's better than a normal mortal?" (708) Ceylin: "I mean, I figure she picked up something from one of you in the... ... womb analog." (668) Niet: "She's a godblooded." (668) Niet: "Or yoziblooded probably." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, she can write, and she looks about five, when I just got out of bed with Adorjan about ten minutes ago. I'd say she's special." (668) Niet: "And keeping her here would be better for now." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "In Malfeas? It'd take us three days to get back if something happened." (662) Lian: (5) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...and by three I mean five." (668) Niet: "We can get back instantly." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...right. The portal." (662) Lian: (its five plus the flight so its a week.. leaving malfeas is your easy time) (662) Lian: the girl seems to be physically full when the demon is killed (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ooooh... she knows that charm." Lightning grins, then scootches over to ruffle her daughter's hair fondly. (668) Niet: "We have an army of demons to look after her and not let her eat people and think it's a good idea in public." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "It is a good idea, what are you talking about?" (668) Niet: "Exactly my point." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "...well, then, you go find her a place to stay." (668) Niet: "I already offered." (708) Ceylin: "We're living in an abandoned city. If you can't find somewhere for her to live..." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet wants her to stay in Malfeas!" (668) Niet: "We're going to war soon." (668) Niet: "And it's not that abandoned any more." (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know about you, but I don't want her hanging around Ligier." (662) Lian: (Buit the Ebon Dragon has a Van with candy in it) (708) Ceylin: "Some green sunlight would do her good." (662) Lian: (and does not have a soul named "The child Loving Ursine") (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "She might turn out like you." She smirks at Ceylin. (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((No, the Child-Loving Ursine is a Lunar.)) (662) Lian: ((4-chan is a Jouten of The Ebon Dragon, its Memes are his souls) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...fffff)) (662) Lian: ((Thus the child loving Ursine, the Easily amused Feline) (662) Lian: (anyway you do know you could wean her off her diet) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((But murder is meat!)) (668) Niet: "It's easy enough to put her somewhere safe, and we have less enemies here than in Creation. Who'd dare harm her?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, well, Isidoros, Adorjan, the blood apes, a bored demon..." (662) Lian: (The Ebon Dragon.. because he can) (662) Lian: ( a group of Rampaging Solars) (662) Lian: (Sidereals) (573) Lightning Without Thunder: ((need sleeeep)) (662) Lian: anyway You have time to think about what to do, and anything you want to do in hell, Next week. The Thing Infernal where you get to show off to your peers. (668) Niet: "A bored demon would attack Adorjan's kid?" (573) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights